


Summer at the Potter’s

by Scorpiusfriends



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus plays the guitar, M/M, Scorbus, Summer, scorbus fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpiusfriends/pseuds/Scorpiusfriends
Summary: Scorpius stays at the Potters for the summer. Albus shows Scorpius his new passion for music. It’s cute 💞Lyrics are from Ben Platt’s Ease My Mind💞
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Summer at the Potter’s

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 💞 all kudos are appreciated if you like it 💞
> 
> This is my second fic so sorry if it’s a lil cringe. It’s all practise.
> 
> I just wanted to write this headcannon for fun :) 
> 
> Kudos to the people who find the small Dear Evan Hansen reference. It’s very smol.

The long awaited summer has finally come. The end of our sixth year. I decided to stay at the Potters for the first time. Dad agreed as long as he could come over for dinners a few times a week. 

Me and Albus spend a lot of time in the garden together, reading. I also play quidditch with James and Mrs Potter. James trains with me almost every day. It can be tiring at times but he always makes it fun. Albus normally watches us and reads. I spend time with Lily too, she draws the creatures she finds in the garden. She is currently teaching me how to colour. 

Mr Potter treats me as part of the family, He is really supportive of me and Albus. When we told Al’s parents about us Mrs Potter claimed to have known all along. Sometimes Mr Potter talks to me about my future in quidditch or becoming a healer. Occasionally he reminisces about his adventures at hogwarts and I love to see his eyes light up as he tells me his stories.

Me and Albus have had so much time to develop our relationship. We now feel comfortable to kiss in front of people and hold each other’s hand in public. We are definitely not ashamed we were just shy at first and we wanted what we have to be a secret.

Every night at dinner Al wraps his leg around mine. It makes me smile but I play it off. We stay up most nights talking about silly things, like magical creatures and books. 

Today me and Albus decided to spend the afternoon in the garden. I love it, its not as big as the manor but I think its perfect. There are a few oak trees and a little pond surrounded by daisies. 

We sit down and lay back on the grass staring at the glistening rays of sunlight reflecting on the pond. Small birds chirp as they fly from tree to tree. The summer brings Albus’ freckles out. I look up at him and trace my hand across his cheeks.

He blushes and closes his eyes. I hold his small face and kiss him. But before I could continue he pulled away.

“Scorp I have something to show you.” He grins widely at me.

“I’m intrigued.” I laugh as he walks back to the house. He takes longer than expected so I start to rest my eyes.

Suddenly I feel Albus run his hands through my hair.

“Now before you laugh, just know I have been practising for a while and I worked really hard on this.”

I look up and see Albus with some sort of instrument, I believe to be a guitar. Albus introduced me to music a few weeks ago, he gave me some headphones and when I put them on upside down, he laughed and turned them upright to play me a song from his favourite band. The guitar had drawings and stickers on the sides, with a light green strap.

“Albus why would you think I would laugh.” I giggle at him and he rolls his eyes. 

“I’m serious, now be quite and listen.”

I sit and watch his fingers strum to create beautiful music. I have never heard anything like it before. He looks so comfortable playing, he closed his eyes. It’s like he has been playing the guitar for years. 

Then he started to sing. His voice was soft and sweet. I watched him intently and closely, to latch on to every single word. I started to feel overwhelmed with the power of his words.

“You came out of nowhere   
and you cut through all the noise  
I make sense to the madness   
when I listen to your voice”

Tears begin dripping down my cheeks. I wipe my face before he can see. 

He placed his guitar on the grass and I jump over to hug him. I bury my head into his neck. I let a few tears escape and stain his shirt. He hugged me tighter and played with my hair. He pulled me up to his face, wiped my eyes and kissed me. 

I think I was so emotional because he was pouring his heart out to me. Albus doesn’t really use his words when he is upset so to hear him tell me how he really feels is a big step. 

“So, do you like it?” He looked at me with his big brown eyes.

“Of course I did! your so talented Al.”   
I playfully shoved his shoulder, I can’t believe he kept this a secret.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I guess I was kind of embarrassed at first but Lily heard me singing in my room one day and she told me I was good. So I started to write songs of my own.” 

I hold his hands as he speaks.

“At first I didn’t have any ideas or inspiration but then I thought of you and I couldn’t stop writing.” He smiled. 

I look at him unable to utter a word.

“All my life I have felt alone and unwanted. But when I met you, You made me feel special, like I meant something.”

I press my head to his.

“That is why I wanted to give something back to you. A song for only you. Because you have already given me everything.” 

I place a kiss on his forehead and stand up. He joins me and places his hands on my waist. 

“Albus you have given me everything. I will never be able to put into words how much I love you as you just did.”

He closes the gap between us. 

“Hey guys, do you mind wrapping It up? Dinners ready” James says and laughs as he heads back inside. 

James is supportive of us really. He was the main reason that I admitted my feelings to Albus. He saw me crying in quidditch changing rooms and he came over to talk things through. He made me feel better when I said I have feelings for Albus.

He told me that Albus never stops talking about me and it was clear he was obsessed with me. Apparently it was annoying how much he talked about me, he laughed. James was really there for me.

Albus looked up at me with flushed cheeks. I take his hand as we walk inside. I savour one last look at the sky before closing the door to the perfect day.


End file.
